


清流

by BrendaPhobia



Series: Bable [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, Conspiracy, F/M, M/M, Other, 古风, 权谋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Series: Bable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854718
Kudos: 1





	清流

**楔子**

京城百姓久居天子脚下，有见识有胆识。

京城大人物多。

得势高升如青烟的大人物多，失势崩塌如山倒的大人物也多。眼见他起高楼，眼见他楼塌了，类似戏码隔三岔五就要上演几次，京城百姓早已司空见惯。

——此谓有见识。

京城小人物更多。

何为小人物？把自己之喜怒哀乐，寄于他人之举手投足，是谓小人物。小人物嘴碎，嚼舌根自然是快乐源泉。事不关己高高挂起，却不忘登高远眺，搜罗谈资。即使军国大事，照谈不误。

——此谓有胆识。

近日风靡京城的趣事，便是“新官上任三把火其一——辣手摧花”。

初到京城的土包子定然不知所云，有心附和也是驴头不对马嘴。京城百姓见状便相视而笑，口中推脱莫谈国事，心里嘲弄村夫窘姿。

户部尚书李源长得好，被街头巷尾封为“庙堂一枝花”。

中原王朝边境积弊已久，边塞事务自然辣手辣目，百官避之不及，可谓一锅烫手的“辣子”。

若是南疆富庶之地，有油水可捞，尚算一锅“油辣子”。可是西北蛮荒，贫瘠苦寒，就是臭名昭著的“干辣子”了。

遂有风趣者抖机灵曰：户部尚书被新帝派去西塞驱寇——辣手摧花是也。

**壹**

西行的车马走了几天，进入山西境内。

大概是老天爷恭贺新帝登基，今年秋天颇为和煦。入秋好久了，也没几分萧瑟。

金红余晖中，晋地风景与京都迥异。减了华丽繁盛，添了苍茫开阔，天气晴好如此时，赞一声美不胜收，并不为过。

然而领军缓行的梁硕满腹牢骚，满脸怨气好似行走在臭水沟。

一旁的软轿里突然传出声音道，停一下。

轿夫自然不敢怠慢，立即停步。

这顶轿子是车马队的领头，所以轿子停了，队伍也要停。

方才轿中人的声音细弱文雅，梁硕骑马与轿并排，尚且只能勉强听见，何况后方绵延的大军？

于是车马猝不及防相互追尾，掀起一小阵骚乱。

梁硕怒气满盈，正待发作，轿帘掀开一角，探出葱白样的五指。

轿中人讲，梁将军，本官疲乏不堪，想要小憩片刻。

梁硕心中暗道，放屁。

但钦差之令等同圣旨，他于是服从。

钦差下了轿子，正是户部尚书李源。

李源仰头朝骑着马的梁硕笑笑，然后转身眺望来路。

梁硕扭头也看。身后只有乌泱泱一片骑兵和马车，马车上载满粮草。

平平无奇，乏善可观。

李源问道，梁将军，此时此地，佳期美景，您为何不解风情，竟没有欣赏的心思。

梁硕以武拜官，最恶文人腔调，敷衍对答道，末将自然是忧心钦差大人的病体。不知您为何也只顾回首身后，甘愿辜负美景？

李源对梁硕的态度毫不在意，和善地讲，万里河山，哪一处比得过京都呢。爱财者招徕，京中有黄金无数；爱权者招徕，京中有内阁六部；爱色者招徕，京中有莺燕满城。

梁硕一愣，试探问，所以大人您在眺望京都么。

李源面不改色道，正是。

梁硕登时满心鄙夷，讥笑道，行了，大人不必再作秀，末将已心领神会。您安心赈灾平叛，末将回京后自会向陛下传达大人的忠心，诉说大人对京城的思念。

李源恍若未闻，自言自语，北国有雪，不如京城雪花银；南疆有花，不比京城脂粉铺。并非我贪慕荣华，盖离京之后，世间再无盛景耳。

梁硕奇道，大人您师从名家，状元入仕，怎么开口就是铜臭。

李源闭嘴，铜臭消散。还是那个清雅文士。

**贰**

王琚盛下朝，头昏脑胀。

他走到御书房门口，按照多年的习惯屏息止步，整理仪容，等待传唤。

身后小太监踌躇片刻，小心翼翼地开口提醒，陛下，您这是等什么呐。

王琚盛一呆，恍然想起自己已经登基为帝。

登基为帝之后，御书房就不再是进门须屏息凝神的御书房。

王琚盛走进去，小太监赶忙跟过去拉椅子。然而王琚盛又不动了。

小太监战战兢兢。

王琚盛突然叹一口气说，想起从前，御书房里总有我和三弟针锋相对，也少不了李尚书四处撩拨。我父皇城府何其之深，居然常常被我们三人烦得龙颜大怒。如今，如今，如今。

王琚盛如今了半天，也没有下文。

小太监大着胆子奉承道，如今，自然是陛下您棋高一着，入主庙堂。

王琚盛不理会，也不入座，就这么站着，翻桌上的奏疏。

苦煞小太监，手足无措。

王琚盛看着手中文字，眉头越皱越紧，沉声道，李尚书启程没几日，百官就纷纷提名新任户部尚书，好像确信李尚书回不来了似的。这般作态，教人寒心。

小太监一惊，口不择言道，陛下，您或许有所不知，先帝每年派去平叛的钦差，都大有讲究。

王琚盛不响。

小太监愈发惊惧，咬紧牙关颤声道，请陛下治奴才迟言之罪。只是，只是奴才那时当真以为，陛下是要处罚尚书大人。怪奴才妄揣圣意，奴才有罪。

王琚盛打断道，够了，我知道，没你的事。

小太监松一口气，后知后觉自己两股战战。

王琚盛把奏折一摔，恨恨道，我去三弟那里。

小太监立即扯着嗓子吆喝，摆驾东宫。

**叁**

出山西，烈日当头，秋老虎正发威。

李源掀开轿帘，抬眼看身侧骑马的梁硕。汗水从梁硕鬓角滑落，掉入盔甲的领口。

李源讲，梁将军，不如您来轿子里避避太阳。

梁硕不响。

李源托腮笑道，您怎么又生气了。昨天您嫌行进太慢，怕误了战机，本钦差深以为然，今日随即提速。您为何仍旧不满呢。

梁硕七窍生烟，怒不可遏道，我是嫌你的轿子慢，劝你坐到马车上去，不是教唆你祸害粮草。大唐文成公主何其尊贵，远行尚且乘坐马车。你堂堂男儿，难道比公主更加娇贵。

李源依旧笑着，讲，文成公主是入藏，与你我线路不同，不似这般崎岖。马车过于颠簸，我堂堂男儿，也与公主一样肉体凡胎，实在受不住。让将军见笑了。

梁硕咬牙切齿道，我不与你胡搅蛮缠，你且说，朝廷拨给的一百万石粮草，如今只剩下二十万石，该如何是好。

李源笑意稍敛，讲，名义上是赈灾军饷，最后总要便宜蒙古鞑子，你心疼什么。

梁硕又惊又怒道，大胆。

李源毫不胆怯说，难道不是么，二十七年来，年年如此。鞑子入冬前骚扰边塞，朝廷以驻军粮饷名义送去粮草，与鞑子假意打闹后，将粮草拱手相送。这等绥靖妙计，不正是先皇的功勋之一。

现在鞑子把我朝当作固定粮仓，每年故技重施，胃口也越来越大。去年要八十万石，今年又涨为一百万石。莫非梁将军宁愿用粮草供养鞑子，也不愿搭救山西饥民吗。

梁硕面色铁青，压着怒意道，钦差大人慎言，不论赈灾军饷最终如何使用，总归是造福边塞军民。钦差大人是觉得我军将士们性命不如粮草值钱，想要将士们白白送死去吗。

李源冷笑道，今年大旱，全境受灾，流民遍地。仅山西附近，就有逃荒饥民数十万。原来在梁将军眼中，士兵的命是命，山西饥民的命就不是命。沙场尸首是您的子弟兵，城中饿殍就是石头里蹦出来的不成。

梁硕一时语塞，顿了顿，接着说，想不到当今户部尚书居然是爱民如子的角色，只是大人您未免太急公好义，失了分寸。边塞驻军和山西饥民，并不是非此即彼。等到地方官员把灾情上奏，陛下自然会组织赈济，您又何必挪用军饷。

李源仍旧咄咄逼人，厉声道，本官说过了，今年大旱，西边还闹蝗灾。除了江浙和两广略有收成，其余农田几乎颗粒无收。梁将军高高在上，不事农桑，那本官不妨再讲清楚一点。拿出这所谓的赈灾军饷后，国库余粮连百官俸禄都不够发，至于各地灾民，必然死定了。这么说，将军可听懂了。

梁硕吃瘪不语。良久，缓声道，你与我犟嘴，固然伶牙俐齿，但派你去陕甘驱寇的人可不是我。我若能活着顶住鞑子的进攻，一定去看你舌战皇上，开开眼界。

李源把下巴颏搁在窗沿上，恢复悠游自在的模样，却道，恐怕要让梁将军失望了。您可记得有哪一个出塞驱寇的钦差，再有机会回京面圣。

**肆**

王琳盛坐在东宫后院的小亭里，青色长衫，乱绾头发。与其说落魄，倒更像潇洒。一点没有夺嫡落败的惨淡样子。

前厅传来张公公的叫唤，皇上驾到。

王琳盛恍若未闻，一动不动，悠哉游哉。

亭子四周栽满桂树。金秋丹桂，香煞人。

身后传来声音道，三弟。

王琳盛扭回头，不慌不忙起身，跪下行大礼，口中说，吾皇万岁万岁万万岁，臣弟有失远迎，罪该万死。

王琚盛手足无措了片刻，终于还是没去扶，只说，平身吧，不必多礼。

王琳盛起身，一屁股坐回原处。

王琚盛身后的小太监正想斥责，却被拦下了。

王琚盛讲，你们都退下，我和三皇子单独谈谈。

说罢，他走到王琳盛对面坐下。

王琳盛打量王琚盛身上崭新的朝服，说道，兄长如今是皇帝了，说话时该自称朕。

王琚盛不接茬，岔开话题强笑道，你倒喜欢这几棵桂树，我是只觉得熏人，每年秋天都被熏得头痛。

王琳盛也不接茬，自说自话道，说起来，我还要多谢陛下赐我禁足东宫。我觊觎东宫多年，此番入住，也算圆梦。

王琚盛的笑脸愈发僵硬，自顾自说道，不过这桂树本就是我生辰时三弟送的。记得贺词是，不与百蕾争魁，且祝贤名流芳。居然咒我储君之位不保，不如去当个懒散贤王，真把我气得不行。

王琳盛不响。

王琚盛的笑脸绷不住了，无奈叹气道，三弟，你我至亲手足，我虽然登上皇位，却并没有乘胜打压你的意思。你做过的事，我也不想追究。你何必一副与我决裂的态度。

王琳盛终于肯把目光落在王琚盛的脸上。只见王琚盛满眼赤诚一如既往，毫无嫌隙。  
他犹豫片刻，讲，那贺礼其实是李源替我准备的。

王琚盛得到回应，喜出望外，笑道，原来如此，这般善于挑衅，像他的手笔。

然而王琳盛没有陪笑，反而眼珠定定地盯着王琚盛，像在等待下文。

王琚盛察觉自己会错了意，有些失落，无可奈何道，李尚书去陕甘边塞了，已经出发好几日，我忘记告诉你。

王琳盛呼吸一滞，垂下眼睛，张开嘴轻抽几口气。

王琚盛摸不准王琳盛的心思，索性继续说，李尚书私联内廷，渗透东西厂，插足锦衣卫，四处网罗党羽，野心昭然若揭。

先皇念其年幼，又聪颖玲珑，一直处处容忍。

岂知李尚书恃宠而骄，居然蛊惑皇嗣，诱导手足相残，更图谋弑君。其行径之恶劣，震动朝野，其罪当处以极刑，诛连九族。

王琚盛稍作停顿，瞥一眼王琳盛。只见王琳盛闭目抿唇，鼻翼翕动。

于是他接着说，但新帝登基，理应大赦天下，且朕与李尚书自幼相熟，朕顾念旧情，便为他保留一份哀荣。如此，三弟是否满意。

王琳盛苦笑。

王琚盛轻声讲，三弟，你向来谨慎，杀伐果断。但李尚书自揽罪行，帮你摆脱谋逆重罪，只落个偏信奸佞的小错，也称得上鞠躬尽瘁。

我知道你不放心他活着，唯恐他翻供。我许诺永不追究，也让他死无对证。如此，你可否不强求落实罪名，让他走得体面些。

王琳盛道，什么向来谨慎杀伐果断，皇兄是骂我狠毒。

王琚盛不响。

王琳盛笑问，我若说，我为李源求情其实有几分真心实意，皇兄信吗。

王琚盛朗声道，当然信。人性本善，我三弟面冷心热。

**伍**

过了山西，穷山恶水稍露端倪，西北边境近在咫尺。

队伍寻背风处安营扎寨。好好休息一夜，等明日一鼓作气走到花马池营。

梁硕给李源扎好了帐子，转身却没看见人，顿时一阵头大。

四下寻找，发现李源正裹着狐皮大氅，蹲在火堆旁边烤馍片。

狐皮油亮雪白，雍容华贵。李源穿着，却好像一只成精的兔子。

暴殄天物。

李源看见梁硕，招手叫道，梁将军，您来。

梁硕走去。

李源递来手中东西，诚意满满地讲，梁将军，这是我烤的第一个成品，孝敬给您。

梁硕接过。乌漆嘛黑，焦糊刺鼻。  
  


梁硕突然没了脾气，平静地说，夜深了，钦差大人早点休息。

李源摇头道，我白天清闲，现在自然不困。梁将军辛苦，不用管我，先休息吧。

梁硕叹气，在李源对面坐下，说，我身为将军，自然要随时保护钦差大人，怎么会比大人先休息。

李源面无表情，一针见血道，梁将军是怕我跑了。

梁硕不置可否。

他奉命护送钦差出塞，自然明白，名为护送，实为押送。眼前这位貌似人畜无害的钦差，实际犯下什么滔天大罪，他也略知一二。

先皇卧病多年，于半月前驾崩，却是死于中毒。

剧毒藏于一枚丹药中。这枚丹药来自苗疆，是太子王琚盛亲临苗域求得的偏方，经快马加急，不舍昼夜送达京城，由三皇子王琳盛替他献给先皇。

先皇中毒而死，彼时太子尚在苗疆未归。三皇子一派联手内外廷封锁消息，声称太子进献毒丹，意在弑君并栽赃。在三皇子势力的推动下，太子险遭废黜，地位岌岌可危。

幸而户部尚书李源良知尚存，撰文自首。原来是他渗透东厂，在运送途中将丹药偷换为毒药，又怂恿三皇子指控太子，并利用派系势力攻讦太子。

李源乃三皇子派系官员之首，派内权柄由他一手掌握，控制力更甚于于三皇子本人。最终此事被查明是三皇子受了蒙蔽，而太子始终置身事外。主谋李源则罪大恶极，为朝野所鄙。

李源见梁硕不答，于是又说，梁将军护送钦差的经验颇为丰富，那十几位前辈，有水土不服而病逝的，有私通敌寇被抄家问斩的，还有领兵御敌战死沙场的。依您看，我将如何。

梁硕见多将死之人，也坦诚讲，若是家财丰厚，便抄家问斩。若皇上有心荫庇，便战死沙场，赐一份军功。

若我无可指摘，便是钦差自己水土不服，无疾而终。若我碍手碍眼，那么怪我失职，钦差遇害，也不无可能。

李源点头，若有所思，缓声道，廿余年前，先皇立储，招先师何钝为太子太师。先师精通帝王心术，有纵横天下之才。当年太祖之子在东宫时，也曾受先师教导。

先师名声斐然，深受先帝尊崇。但太子殿下性情刚正，景仰圣贤，而鄙夷谋事驭人之术，坚决不肯拜师。先师黯然，告老还乡，收我为关门弟子。

梁硕听着。他不懂李源为何说起这些，但军旅穷极无聊，也就听着。

李源接着讲，先师通透，虽然名满天下，却无妻无子。我作为关门弟子，和养子大同小异。

先师一直对太子殿下念念不忘，耿耿于怀。我以为他是遗憾未能栽培三代储君，圆满致仕。

其实太子殿下未尝不是躲过一劫。老师严厉得很，考我策问时，若我作答稍失分寸，老师就把我打得半月握不住笔。

梁硕蹙眉。

但李源满眼笑意，接着讲，老师边打边说，他所教的是助人成事之法，是一门危险学问。既助恶人成事，也助善人成事，既成好事，也成坏事。自从懂得这门学问，他每日心平如镜，慎言慎行，唯恐损人利己、为虎作伥。

老师在官场时，从不参与党争，从不算计政敌，一心一意教导储君。老师认为，完人行道义，天子行天意，世上除了完人和天子，没人应当心想事成。

完人难寻，而储君就是未来天子，老师毕生所学，就只能传予帝王家。

梁硕迷惘。

李源继续讲，老师培养两位皇帝，又见证他们的功过。虽然问心无愧，却不免触目惊心。所以老师从未放弃寻找他所谓的完人。太子王琚盛，就是老师找到的完人。

老师说，好人是一文不值的，因为好坏只关乎立场，无关于学识品行，唯独完人的立场永远正确。助完人成事，是老师夙愿。

梁硕唏嘘。

据他所知，李源为夺嫡失败的三皇子效力，行事百无禁忌，毫无何钝的风骨。

李源讲，可惜，完人不屑工于心计，竟弃老师如敝履。老师年事已高，自知等不及太子回心转意。只得另辟蹊径，把学问传授给我，要我出师之后，替他辅佐太子。

我曾埋怨老师，老师对我也颇为不屑。老师说，他亲手抚养我，精心教养我的性情品格，只恨我天资不堪，本性难移，枉费他一番劳累。我那时年幼，确实愚钝，茫然不知错在何处，整日心中惶惶。

老师临终前，才攥我的手说，孩子，你我皆庸人，难逃怀璧之罪。我救完人，即救世人，更是救你，听话。

梁硕暗叹何钝苦心孤诣。

李源自嘲一笑，摇头道，老师竟没料到，太子当年不屑帝王心术，时过境迁，这不屑有增无减。我十五岁中状元，投奔太子。太子殿下起初敬我状元之名而以礼相待，等我自报家门后，却只剩一句卿本佳人，奈何为贼。

我自荐无门，只得另寻迂回之路。太子殿下胞弟三皇子，天资聪颖，野心勃勃。若顺其自然，他必定势如破竹，而太子的储君之位恐怕不保。

我于是栖身三皇子麾下，左右调停，明帮暗损，柳暗花明，竟有奇效。本以为寻到两全之法，太子殿下再怎么嫌弃我，登基后也总不至于把我开除百官之列。岂知世事难料，世事难料。

好在，我也算不辱师嘱。

梁硕大惊失色，脱口质问道，此话当真。

李源翻个白眼，嘲笑道，白痴，这若是真的，我早邀功去了，怎么会来这鸟不拉屎的地方送死。骗你的咯。

**陆**

王琳盛正发呆，冷不丁听见有女声说，你是长在这树上了吗。

王琳盛回头，是纯太妃。

他稳坐不动，笑着讲，儿臣给母亲请安。

纯太妃走近，并不坐下，居高临下地说，你大哥请我来探望你，说你近日精神不好，整天坐在桂花树下，不知想些什么。

王琳盛不响。

纯太妃也不恼，掐下一枝桂花来，插到王琳盛头发上，然后开口说，你对我没有母子情分，我不怨你。这些年来我总防着你，是我不对。现在琚盛登上皇位，我可以松一口气。你要是愿意，我补偿你，好好做一回你的母亲。

王琳盛喃喃道，母亲，为何我愿意的事，总不得善终呢。

纯太妃柔声说，命里有时终须有，命里无时莫强求。

王琳盛追问道，那我命里有什么呢。

纯太妃不响。

王琳盛讲，我和兄长本是一母同胞，你怪我体弱多病，讨父皇嫌，把我送给淑嫔抚养。淑嫔和善，知书达理，几年过去，我也愿意把她当母亲。可你又忌惮我俩圣眷优容，把她逼死。

纯太妃讲，别说了。

王琳盛不理会，接着讲，当年何老太师给太子殿下讲课，太子不听，我愿意听。但何老太师嫌我不是太子，又不肯教我。

纯太妃讲，别说了。

王琳盛不理会，接着讲，淑嫔走后，我回到你身边。你毕竟是我生母，我对你又敬又怕，百般讨好。可你总疑心我记恨你，害怕我一朝得势加以报复，就无时无刻不对我严防死守。

纯太妃讲，别说了。

王琳盛不理会，接着讲，后来父皇病体每况愈下，我自认败局已定。只是大哥向来不待见李源，他登基以后，我便是李源的靠山。如此一想，未来不过是与李源继续烦扰大哥，肖似儿时玩闹。我遗憾之余，倒也安然。可怎么会，怎么会。

纯太妃讲，别说了，你别说了。你自己鬼迷心窍，大逆不道，你还怨谁。

王琳盛摇头道，不是的。

纯太妃问道，那是什么。

王琳盛不回答，接着讲，李源一心向死，我替他求情，我是真的不想他死。

纯太妃说，猫哭耗子假慈悲。

王琳盛笑道，是真的，我平常满口谎言无人生疑，怎么难得说句真话却没人肯信。

纯太妃说，他有蛊惑皇嗣的罪名，你就是那被蛊惑的皇嗣。你求情等同于催命，我不信你不知道。

王琳盛坦然说，我当然知道。

纯太妃说，他那一身死罪，大半都是替你背的。你乐见其成，别以为我不知道。

王琳盛坦然说，你肯定知道。

纯太妃皱眉问，那你还说什么。

王琳盛抽下发间的桂花枝，塞进手边桂树的枝叶中，说道，就连别人不屑的东西，我从来也得不到。我痛恨自取其辱，因此疑神疑鬼，宁错不漏。唯有，唯有，李源冰雪聪明，继承何老太师一身学问，我心存侥幸，百密一疏，竟任他摆弄，还当是命中之幸。

我从前感动过，我现在想他该死。但我还是舍不得，我怎么舍得。

纯太妃冷声道，李源活该，何钝那老家伙怎么教的。不走正道，偏迷你心窍，简直是师门之耻。

王琳盛盯着纯太妃的眼睛讲，母亲，你不明白。

纯太妃问道，我不明白什么。

王琳盛笑道，我不告诉你。

**柒**

花马池营，蒙汉对峙。

蒙古三大部落的首领，各自带兵聚首于此。然而此时三位首领均是惊怒交加，阿日善面如黑炭，达日噶赤满脸通红，巴图面色铁青。

三人对面的李源却是不卑不亢，仿佛不知战争一触即发。

阿日善咬牙切齿道，汉人钦差，你确定要拿这二十万石粮草来敷衍我们。

李源毫无惧色，扬声道，不是敷衍，是今年收成不好，只拿得出这么多粮食。

达日噶赤怒极反笑，吼道，没有粮食没关系，我们出兵打一仗，是不是就有了。

李源波澜不惊，讲，陕甘境内已经饿殍遍地，你们不信，大可牺牲数万蒙军攻进来看一看。等你们部落的精壮汉子全变成残疾伤兵，却仍旧只搜刮了这二十万石粮食，可别怨我没有好言相劝。

阿日善和达日噶赤按捺不住，想要动粗，巴图却将二人拖住。

三部落中，就属巴图的部落最大最盛，且年年扩张，几乎快要统一蒙古。就连阿日善和达日噶赤的部落，其实也深受威胁。

巴图理智尚存，彬彬有礼讲道，二十万石粮草，勉强只够一个部落撑过冬天，想让我们全都退兵，绝无可能，除非钦差大人能分配合理。

达日噶赤惊道，巴图，你，你该不会想独吞。

李源挑衅道，不如你们三个打一架，谁赢了归谁。

阿日善冷笑道，你这个钦差，如意算盘未免打得太好。可我们也不是蠢人，岂会轻易受你挑拨。

李源叹道，唉，我的离间计如此粗劣，看来要想保命，只能和各位实话实说。

阿日善挑眉道，你还有什么花招。

李源一脸颓丧，说，三位首领大概知道中原换了新帝。先帝爱民如子，不愿挑起战争，所以尽力与各位互惠互利，和平共处。但新帝好大喜功，一心想打仗扬名，不顾边境军民生死。

新帝知道蒙军擅长游击野战，不擅长攻城掠地，他有心牺牲陕甘，引诱你们攻入城内，再关门围剿。

他还断定你们年年收取中原贡粮，已成习惯，不会自行储备冬粮，所以汉军即使软弱，遇上没有军饷的军队，倒也有一战之力。

甚至他还与建州女真约定，趁着你们攻打陕甘，女真就去占领蒙古草原，让各位腹背受敌。

三名首领惊疑万分，又努力不动声色。

达日噶赤讥讽道，不知大人贵为钦差，为何如此良善，竟向你们汉人口中的蒙古鞑子，泄露大汉天子的精心谋划。

李源一副凛然模样说，自然是因为心系江山，想保家卫国。

我曾劝谏陛下不要助女真吞并蒙古。如今女真屈居塞北，已成心腹大患。若女真与蒙古合二为一，其领地则包围中原小半疆域。边境曲折绵长，女真又骁勇善战，如此一来，边关该如何镇守。

然而陛下醉心眼前功绩，居然丝毫不听劝谏。我实在无奈，只好出此下策。

达日噶赤将信将疑。

李源犹豫片刻，终于畏畏缩缩又说，好吧，其实我也是为了自救。

各位知道，被派来这里的钦差，大多不能善终。我如今只是一个用来激怒各位出兵的炮灰，一旦开战，无疑首当其冲。

我还很年轻，尚未娶妻生子，自然惜命。还望各位看在我通风报信的份上，能饶我一命。

三人满脸鄙夷，却也信了大半。

阿日善面露精光，威胁道，城中有埋伏，我们不攻。但你现在身后的兵马，可不够护你周全。你若是不能多交些粮草，我们就杀你泄愤，如何。

梁硕闻言，握紧刀柄。

李源面露难色，说道，我自然尽力，但恐怕也添不了多少，一定是不够供养三个部落的。你们如何分配，我也不便插手，还请你们回去自行协商。

不然若是一方私自领走粮食，另一方以为我不愿交粮，而发怒交战。那岂不是一个占到便宜，另一个白损兵力。很快就是严冬，白损兵力的部落，岂不是会倍受欺负。

三人如受当头一棒，不禁相互提防。

李源恳恳道，还请三位回去慢慢商量，欢迎随时来访。

**捌**

小太监弓腰凑到王琚盛耳边，轻声说道，陛下，纯太妃娘娘来了。

还没待王琚盛回话，纯太妃就推门进来。

小太监心知这不合规矩，但纯太妃毕竟尊贵，他也不好说什么，只得弓着腰等待指示。

王琚盛看见纯太妃毫不畏缩地推开御书房的大门，不由得一怔。

他冲小太监说，你出去吧。

然后他恭恭敬敬地起身向纯太妃行礼，说道，给母亲请安。

纯太妃笑容可掬，先落座，又虚扶一下王琚盛，说，琚盛现在成了皇帝，却仍对母亲尊敬有加，不错。

王琚盛坐到纯太妃身边，仔细端详她的容貌，然后说，母亲近日气色不错，举手投足间，竟比从前开朗许多。

纯太妃颔首低眉，笑道，正值国丧，我却一反常态，如此跋扈，是否太不得体。

王琚盛摇头道，母亲自有母亲的道理。

纯太妃直起腰，看向窗棱子透进来的光。她问道，你可记得，母亲从前教你什么。

王琚盛肃然道，母亲教儿臣，身为储君要言圣贤语，行圣贤事，读圣贤书，谨慎而非圆滑，诚实而非直率。儿臣时刻谨记。

纯太妃点点头又说，没错，你如今记得倒好，以前你性子不如现在沉稳，曾埋怨我圣眷不隆。

王琚盛脸上一烧，低头讨饶道，儿臣旧时呆话，快忘了吧。

纯太妃不睬，继续道，我入宫三十余载，从未浓妆艳抹，从未争风吃醋，从没给皇上送过珍馐糕点，从没向皇上讨过珠宝绸缎，从不与皇上调笑亲昵，从不听前朝政务消息。

我被排挤打压就受着，被蔑视嘲讽就忍着。被投毒，若非关乎生死就恍若未知，被中伤，若非万劫不复就顺其自然。

这些年，有承宠多年的姐姐年老色衰，曾被纵容的刁蛮遭到清算。也有活色生香的妹妹不知轻重，恃美行凶不慎一脚踏空。

先皇爱红袖添香之风雅，多少姐妹曾在这御书房为先皇研磨。清丽者有之，娇媚者有之，尽态极妍。

我庄重自持，不解风情，未曾有这份恩宠。但我却能在深宫中把皇长子平安养大，如今敢昂首阔步走进这御书房的后妃，也唯我一人耳。

王琚盛做垂首听训状，讲，母亲有大智慧，儿臣受母亲教诲多年，却不及母亲万分之一。

纯太妃道，你谦虚了，我一向当你是我的杰作。从小到大，对你的教导我从不轻易假手于人，唯恐有丝毫差错，如今算是见了成效。

王琚盛嘴角微扬。

纯太妃道，然而这成效使我拿不准，你究竟算杰作还是败笔。

王琚盛一僵。

纯太妃叹道，我教你取巧之术，你却当作君子信条来学。弄巧成拙。

王琚盛茫然道，儿臣不懂。

纯太妃道，小人谨言慎行可成大事，君子谨言慎行可成中事。小人肆意妄为可成小事，君子肆意妄为一事无成。

我教你做束手束脚的小人，你却成了为所欲为的君子。我若要你解开束缚，你又该如何是好。

王琚盛急切道，儿臣从来恪守圣人礼道，自认问心无愧，何来为所欲为。

纯太妃道，你固然堪称楷模，但这是你想要如此，并非你约束自己如此。

王琚盛辩道，这又如何。

纯太妃道，我且问你，你认为母妃为人怎样。不必顾忌，大胆说就是。

王琚盛道，自然是与世无争，贤淑良善，朴素无华，坚韧不拔。不过，不过有时确实软弱，被欺负也不愿冲突，让儿臣心生愤懑。而且母亲性格冷清，没有寻常女子的娇柔体贴，似乎不受父王喜欢。

纯太妃道，你可知，当年我怀上你时，皇后娘娘已经临盆，而且当时宫中另有两位嫔妃已经显怀。然而你出生时，却是正经的皇长子。

还有老三的养母淑嫔，人人以为她是私通侍卫，畏罪吞金。然而我从此知晓，把金锭塞进美人喉管手感如何。

王琚盛呆愣。

纯太妃平静地讲，我出阁前，是相府嫡女，刁蛮任性，顽劣骄横。

我进宫前母亲说，她原想我嫁入门当户对之族做当家主母，因而刻意养我锋芒，从不压我气焰。然而世事无常，从此要我学会伏低做小。

我不聪慧，既然无法占尽上风，那么一时得势便毫无意义。我不美艳，既然无法永葆青春，那么一时承宠便毫无意义。

其实我只是寻常女子，怎会不想赢得夫君青睐。女为悦己者容，我如何不爱梳妆打扮。我从小争强好胜，又岂会软弱怕事。

没有人与世无争，争与不争各有取舍罢了。

王琚盛呐呐，母亲为何与我说这些。

纯太妃不答反问，你知道为何你成了皇帝，而老三不成吗。

王琚盛轻声讲，儿臣以为，三弟虽然聪颖过人，但品行不坚，惯于投机取巧，擅长朝堂博弈，无益于百年基业。儿臣虽愚钝，却谨记圣贤教诲，刚直坚定，可使谗言不进，江山稳固。

纯太妃道，若我说，你能成为皇帝是靠先皇偏爱，你可同意。

王琚盛不响。

纯太妃道，若我说，老三比你更适合做皇帝，你可同意。

王琚盛道，还请母亲指出儿臣不足之处。

纯太妃道，据我所知，你的朋党集中于都察院，大多是整日斗嘴的谏官，朝堂上雷声大，做起事雨点小。而老三曾经枝蔓遍伸六部，以户部李尚书为首，已隐隐有影响格局之力。

身为储君，有势无力是取巧捷径，耀眼却不足为患。这曾是你的胜券，也是老三的败笔。  
可若是身处皇位，这就是你的不足。

王琚盛辩道，并非朝中官员不认可儿臣，反而是儿臣嫌其藏污纳垢，不愿同流合污。满朝上下，竟只有都察院尚算清廉，儿臣勉强收为朋党，不致玷污一片冰心。

纯太妃肃然道，不能与不愿，有何分别。难道你做皇帝之后，要把除御史外的官员全部遣散不成。

王琚盛不解道，母亲是要儿臣与您廿多年的教导背道而驰吗。

纯太妃沉声叹道，怪我目光短浅，只顾教你做储君，不曾教你做皇帝。

王琚盛不响。

纯太妃讲，我该挽留何钝。

王琚盛不响。

纯太妃讲，我该拉拢李源。

王琚盛不响。

纯太妃讲，做储君，须得你父皇欣赏而不忌惮。所以我扬你不容瑕疵，嫉恶如仇，抑你城府心术，周到得体。但这份狭隘本该是装出来取悦你父皇的，你却假戏真做，学了个十成十。

如今你登基，要取悦天下，能容天下生息，你的皇位才稳当。

天下之大，奸佞贤良，污泥清流，包罗万象。天下之久，自古以来，往后而续，无始无终。

皇帝是斗不过天下的。若仍走我教你的旧路，便是逆势而为，死路一条。

王琚盛喃喃，您是要教我。

纯太妃把手附上王琚盛的脸颊，柔声道，对，就像我进宫前，我母亲教我一样，我现在也教你，你要听进去。

王琚盛闭上眼睛，小声说道，我其实已经变了，我才登基半月，就学会栽赃嫁祸，害人枉死。

纯太妃说，坏心办坏事，虽然不如坏心办好事，但总比好心办坏事强些。

王琚盛问，何出此言。

纯太妃说，老三聪明，李源更甚。李源得了何钝真传，作为臣子，他最终总要为你所用。但老三是皇子，不得干政，他的学识要派上用场，只有用来造反。所以要我说，舍老三而保李源，才算上策。

王琚盛颓然道，那么我的做法一无是处，既背德又无益。我确实做不来皇帝么。

纯太妃柔声说，我知道你们三个亲密，你谁也不愿杀。但我的小太子长大了，明白律法比私情重，居然能狠下心来除掉一个，我已经觉得惊喜。

为君之道，取舍权衡。你这次做出了取舍，或许下次就学会权衡。你还要在位很久很久，不着急。

王琚盛问，皇帝总要做违心事吗。

纯太妃答，人活着就可以为所欲为，但人要做违心事才能活下去。

王琚盛不响。

纯太妃起身道，我入宫几十年，还从未独自逛过御花园。今天天气正好，若是见御花园被折了花枝，便是我糟蹋的，莫责罚下人。

**玖**

风吹得帐子咯吱咯吱响。

李源裹着被子猜想，春风不度玉门关是错的。只是春风从东边来，要走过沃土良田，要走过苗域花海，要走过怪山奇石，要走过素湍绿潭。等走到西塞，这时春风已经变秋风了。

帐帘啪嗒响了一声，有人携着风走进来。静了片刻，屏风外透进来一点亮光。接着是悉悉索索铺展被褥的声响。

李源支起身子，冷风灌入被窝。他小声问，梁将军，什么时辰了。

声响停了下来。梁硕回答，已经二更天了，末将打搅钦差大人休息，请大人恕罪。

李源叹了口气又躺下来，翻个身。

梁硕犹豫片刻，又说，末将刚才守夜，前半夜很安宁，后半夜还有副官守着，大人安心睡吧。

李源不满道，喂，你不会以为我吓得睡不着吧，这么看不起我。

梁硕没有讲话。隔着屏风，李源只听见衣甲解开时金属扣发出的清脆撞击声。

梁硕脱掉衣服，躺到床上。停了片刻，说道，钦差大人忠君爱国，惊才绝艳，末将佩服还来不及，怎么会看不起。

李源应道，确实来不及，我快要赴黄泉了。

梁硕沉默半晌，问道，世上真有心想事成之术吗。

李源答，有的。

梁硕道，可是。

李源打断道，我是学艺不精。

梁硕又沉默。

李源轻轻打个喷嚏。

梁硕突然说道，三十多年前，我曾护送纯太妃宋氏的长兄出塞。

李源擤擤鼻子。

梁硕接着说，宋大人是先皇的伴读，也曾师从何老太师。其文采之斐然，传说更甚于先皇。  
宋氏一门三代首辅，权倾朝野，宋大人更是前途无量。然而先皇登基后，任命宋大人为封疆大吏，虽位高权重，却非召不得回京。

李源不响。

梁硕接着说，后来宋老丞相仙逝，宋氏有势无权。恰逢鞑子屡屡进犯，先皇便封宋大人为钦差，出塞平叛。

宋大人远封苦寒之地，早已缠绵病榻多年，又遭一番舟车劳顿，未等到出关就撒手人寰。临终前，宋大人作《思桂》诗一首，谐音思归，托我带回京城给先皇。我照办。

先皇看了诗，便赐宋老丞相谥号贤正，追封宋大人忠勇将军，敕令京城寒食三日。又纳宋氏嫡长女为嫔，赐号纯。

李源嗤笑道，那诗我看过。

枝头红缎竞垂首，叶底米粒迥相异。无意夺魁乱君眼，岁岁幽香销君愁。

平庸至极。

梁硕接着说，宋大人出发前，何老太师曾来送别，我因而得以与太师有一面之缘。老太师涕泗横流，拊膺嗟叹匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪，发誓从今往后非天子储君不授。

李源苦笑道，三皇子该听您讲故事。他若听明白了，大概就不会怄气，我便也不至于，不至于。

梁硕接着说，我一直想不明白，宋大人精通心想事成之术，怎会不得善终。

李源说，心想事成，关键在心想。先师自成体系之前，早已是一代大儒。其格局之大，我等望尘莫及。

先师志在克己奉公，在传道授业，在栽培完人。宏愿顺应国运，发愿之人则获大势相助。

我呢，总角之年拜师，那时狗屁不通。侥幸学成出师，却空有小聪明，胸无大智慧。作茧自缚，苦苦囿于那一个完人，怎能不自撞南墙，自寻死路，自挂东南枝。

梁硕不响。

李源说，我有时觉得，心想事成之术并不助人成事，而是改变人心之所向。不然我为何想宦海沉浮，甘愿给人当老妈子。我为何不想富甲天下，为何不想妻妾成群，为何不想长生不老。

梁硕不响。

李源说，我有时又觉得，或许人人都能心想事成，只不过人人心思各异，自己成事在别人看来是败事。

我曾劝太子殿下不要苛察官场，水至清则无鱼。太子殿下反诘，若他不想养鱼，只想盛碗清水呢。

太子殿下其实聪明得很。

梁硕被绕得五迷三道，终于打起瞌睡来。

李源停了停，和着罡风与时高时低的鼾声哼起了歌。

**拾**

阿日善大人来得好早。不知您和另外两位大人是否商议妥当？

当然，由我作为代表运回粮草，如何分配是我们自己的事。

是吗？

有什么关系呢，即使我的儿郎们现在把粮草抢走，你们汉人也无可奈何吧。

我们必败无疑。但您也会元气大伤。

你……

另外两位大人一定不介意趁您之危。您用鲜血换来的粮草，难道舍得便宜了他们？

哼，粮草便宜了谁都是以后的事，但你敢反抗现在就会死。你应该是个识时务的人。

如果您轻易就取走粮草，达日噶赤大人和巴图大人一定会疑心您和我达成了什么协议吧。即使他们心中并未生疑，以此为由向您出兵也足够了。

三足鼎立之势微妙非常，任何一方得益都会招来联手打压，您身在其中，一定比我清楚。

你莫想诓我，我还没糊涂到相信你在为我着想。

我并非惺惺作态，其实有所图谋。近年巴图大人势大，不断扩张威胁我朝疆土，我无论如何也不愿他得到粮草。若今天我把粮草给您，不但汉军要承受他的怒火，您的粮草也总会被他抢去。倘若您真在乎儿郎的过冬口粮，就信我一回，我愿意给您粮草，但不是这样，不是现在。

你要如何？

明日粮车在城门外无人看守。您领兵来抢，汉军不敌，追出十里后铩羽而归。你我做戏一场毫发无损，也好防备巴图大人发难。

可以。不过我一样会带足人马，你最好别动歪心思。

随您。

**壹拾壹**

巴图大人，您若是来索要粮草的，那么不巧，我已经答应阿日善大人明日任他劫取了。

你以为这样就能搪塞我吗？

不敢。汉军兵力孱弱，若阿日善执意抢夺，我们也束手无策。我只得假意迂回，这才把粮草强留下来。当然这只是权宜之计，幸好您及时来了，

哦？听这意思，你对粮草的归属还自有挑选？

并非挑剔，自保而已。贵方三股势力相结盟又相提防，我不论把粮草给了谁，都会招致另两方的报复。阿日善和达日噶赤到时候都自身难保，更别提庇护我。

纵览草原势力，能无惧针对的就只有您了。所以我不妨向您坦言，我想用粮草换您些许庇护。

哈哈，好胆！可我若是拒绝呢？你我实力云泥之别，我大可现在就抢。

汉军早有死志，虽力不能敌，折损一些贵方精锐还是可以做到的。况且此刻看守粮车的士兵正手持火把，西北天干物燥，万一有闪失，粮草付之一炬，您岂非竹篮打水一场空。

哼……那我庇护你可有什么好处？

听闻您志在攻城略地，对阿日善的领土大概也不无兴趣吧。我有一计，能让您不仅得到粮草，更吃下阿日善的势力。

有这等好事？快说与我听！

明日阿日善领兵来抢粮草，那么他的营地必定人手不足。您正好趁虚而入，将其占领。我假意追赶阿日善到达营地，再弄假成真与您配合，这样一来阿日善腹背受敌，您定然无往不利。

好！好！不过……你为何要帮我吞并阿日善？汉人皇帝应该很忌惮我的扩张吧？

确实忌惮。但我们无力阻挠您的伟业，只求一时安逸。或许……吞并阿日善部落可以暂缓您对陕甘的蚕食？

嗯……我可不能保证什么。

我明白。

**壹拾贰**

汉人钦差，你专程把我请来，就是为了告诉我，粮草已经许给了巴图？你是活得不耐烦了吧？

非也，我实乃贪生怕死之徒。只是三位中唯有您不曾来索要粮草，所以我猜您明白，粮草的归属根本不容我置喙。不论我把它交给谁，最后都会被巴图大人拿到。但您的子民总是要吃饭的，所以即使您不愿与巴图冲突，也会知不可为而为之，我敬佩不已。

别耍小聪明。你最好拿得出足够多的钱粮，不然就算我不想为难你，吃不饱的儿郎们也不同意。

汉军只有二十万石粮食，但我可以给您比粮食更好的东西。我可以助您的霸业更进一步。

此话怎讲？

明天，阿日善和巴图两位大人争夺粮草时，您不如趁机侵占巴图大人的领地。能吞下土地固然最好，若您不愿太过冒险，起码能抢走牲畜干粮。不论怎样，您的冬粮一定有着落了，其他的就看您手段。

有意思，有意思。你就是这样把那两人忽悠得团团转？我怎么知道你不会像对付他们一样对付我？

您知道的，我不能。我本人并不想对付贵方何一人，我还不至于如此自不量力。

和巴图大人合作也好，帮助您也罢，我只不过讨好强者以自保，其实谁也得罪不起，怎么还会无事生非对付您呢？

况且我也没有再联合谁的余地，不然我只能先承认之前的欺骗，这岂非自讨苦吃？

可为什么是我得到了实在的好处？我并不比阿日善或巴图对你友好，你怎么会对我无事献殷勤？

这并不是我的决定，而是您有天助。其实……阿日善大人离开后，我就派人去请您了。若非巴图大人恰巧比您来得早，或许现在就是我和他在算计您。

还算坦诚。你就不怕我把你的阴谋告诉另外两人？我们虽然各有打算，但毕竟是草原同胞，若是得知被你耍了，我们必定同仇敌忾。

我当然怕。若是实力足够，我怎会提心吊胆地如此周旋？只是您也要为自己考虑，你们联手歼灭汉军，对您有什么好处呢？

若巴图大人依旧执意独吞粮草，您岂非赔了夫人又折兵？即使他善心大发平分粮草，您又能得到多少？

说到同仇敌忾，您其实不必敌视我们。蒙汉之间虽有积怨，但眼下我们并无开疆扩土之意。我们和您一样，只求顶住巴图大人的扩张，不被侵占罢了。

与其相互提防，您是否想过或许我们才是同病相怜？

大胆！竟然挑拨离间！

请您息怒。我只是管钱粮的户部官员，对战场博弈之事一窍不通，所言若有不妥，也并非故意蒙骗，实在是才疏学浅。

似乎……调虎离山再直攻营地，是你的惯用伎俩。若我依你所言，明日攻打巴图领土，你是不是要趁机来骚扰我的营地？

您多虑了。汉军数量不多，我们要守城，还要为您尽力拖住巴图的兵力，这已经是极限。

何况您知道汉军善守不善攻，唯有依靠城墙、凭借地利，才能发挥战力。我们哪怕一时染指了您的营地，肯定很快就会被您夺回去，那我们何必多此一举？

损人不利己的事情，人做得还少吗？

嗯……驻扎在此的汉军都听我号令，您带我回营，汉军必定顾忌我的安危。您看如何？

哈哈，你胆子倒不小。好，一言为定。

但我也要警告您，如果您对我不利，汉军还是有一战之力的。

就凭你，还想威胁我？

**壹拾叁**

梁硕掀帘子进来，见李源正伏案写字。

他躬身道，钦差大人，马匹已经备好，末将擅自在马鞍下藏了一把匕首，给您防身用。您放心，将士们不会轻举妄动，一切以您的安危为重。

李源头也不抬地说，你傻么，记着，明天追阿日善时，找几个会骑马的平民装装样子就行。派去偷袭达日噶赤领地的士兵要多，越多越好。

梁硕惊道，那您怎么办。

李源不接茬，又说，攻打达日噶赤，要快，要狠，要拉得下面子，要。

梁硕打断道，我明白，我明白。可是您怎么办。

李源不耐烦道，你明白什么，我是说，米面牛羊，妇孺老弱，烧杀抢掠，寸草不留。能带走的带走，带不走就毁掉，最好再在土地里埋上盐碱。

梁硕呆住。

李源放下笔杆，托腮想了想又道，妇孺尽量活着带回来，等达日噶赤秋后算账，你们有了人质就不至于太被动。牲畜杀掉了记得绑上石头扔河里，粮食要烧干净，一点也别留。明白了么。

梁硕不应。

李源叹口气道，我知道这是野蛮行径，但汉军在开阔的达日噶赤营地对战鞑子毫无胜算。那片土地仅凭这次收不回来，只能先削弱敌力，再徐徐图之。

梁硕又说，那您该怎么办呢。

李源不作声，掲起桌面上的宣纸轻轻抖。

梁硕看去，纸质粗糙，墨色不均。只有布满纸面的蝇头小楷，紧凑整齐，颇有美感。

李源把纸递给梁硕，说道，你回京后，帮我把这个交给陛下。还有些我不能写，怕落人口实，只好麻烦你替我转述。

梁硕点头。

李源正色道，若逢荒年，要先赈饥民，至于边患，不媾和也罢。毕竟古往今来，多见流民揭竿而起黄袍加身，鲜有异族直捣黄龙入主中原。

还有，都察院清流汇聚，给他们批银子要大方些。其他衙门伸手要钱，不能予取予求，顶多给三四成，都察院则很少虚报，可以按上报数目发放。

还有，国库即使告急，也不要用内库垫补太多。内库是皇上的，但不是皇上一人的。内库入不敷出，内廷会有怨气。户部若实在周转不来，寻个由头抄几家贪官商贾，就又能支持个把月。

还有，还有。

李源说着，突然顿住，没了下文。

梁硕问道，还有么。

李源摆摆手道，算了算了，刚才的算了吧。陛下不爱听这些。

梁硕喃喃呐呐，那么。

李源笑道，你就替我对三皇子，说句对不起。

**尾声**

王琚盛盯着奏折。

奏折为西北将军梁硕所拟，上面写着，钦差李源亲自指挥作战，达日噶赤部落遭重创，后被巴图部落吞并。

然而巴图伤敌一千自损八百，其实力未升反降，至少三年内不足为患。

阿日善部落被巴图抢去粮草后，屡屡骚扰陕甘边境，但不成气候，也未得便宜。

因罪臣护卫不周，李大人不幸被流寇袭杀。罪臣羞愧难当，遂卸甲返京，任陛下发落。

纯太妃隔着茶几拍拍王琚盛手背，说道，幸好死了，我从前竟未发现他有恁大本事。若他活着回来，岂不是还要加官进爵。

王琚盛说道，等过了年，就把三弟贬为庶人，终生不得进京。母亲觉得怎样。

纯太妃呆了一呆，眼眶泛红，却笑着抚掌叫三声好。

王琚盛不再作声，垂眼看前面地上一片石板。

莫名其妙地，很多很多年前的李源正笑着站在那里，朝他作揖。

“久仰太子殿下贤名。在下李源，承蒙师命，自恃机敏，十年苦读才学，一生志向抱负，从此就献与殿下了！”


End file.
